I am magical, what about you?
by dribeiro
Summary: Magic. The one thing I never thought could be real. I always felt different and I finally came to find out why. I was magical! Begins before first year and will go on until after the war. Summaries suck, R&R! Co-written by ariadne.chanel! Mainly Draco/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Thank you my beautiful sis ariadne. chanel! Without you I would never had started writing this story. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine...everything is JKR's...it sucks to be poor! *Insert Snape's voice here* Obviously, the OC's are mine :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

What I am about to tell you is something that I have kept in my memories for years. For those of you who think that evil cannot be defeated, I am here to tell you that you are wrong. Not only can it be defeated, but evil minds can also be changed. I could go on and on about how everything happened, without a beginning, middle or an end, but since I kept it all in my diary, I thought it would be best to follow it since the very first day I found out about being _magical_. Also, that way everyone who hears about my story can know what, when and why I did the things I will mention.

My name is Alice Victoria Owen. It all started when I was around 11 years old. Although both of my parents were alive, they were always very absent. It was tough to have investors as parents; they always had a party to attend or a plane to catch. During a lazy summer afternoon, I was watching my favorite television show, when a strange piece of mail arrived at my door. It was addressed to me, and it was from a school that I had never heard about before. Thinking it was another prank from my best friend/cousin-sister Scarlett, I just called her to let her know I did not think it was funny.

"I know you love to prank me, but did you really think I would believe that I was accepted to…" I paused for a second and looked at the letter, "Home of Warts School of Wicca?"

"Alice! Did you get accepted into Hogwarts?" Scarlett shouted excitedly.

I looked at the letter once again. _Is this…real?_

"I have got to go," I told Scar and hung up the phone.

Never in a million years I would have thought magic was anything else than pulling a rabbit out of a hat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review :D Feedback is always wanted and most welcome!


	2. I am what?

**A/N:** Thank you again my beautiful sis ariadne. chanel! I am having such a good time writing this fanfic with you! :) And of course I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine...everything is JKR's...it sucks to be poor! *Insert Snape's voice here* Obviously, the OC's are mine :)

* * *

><p>After speaking with Scarlett on the phone, I did not know what to believe in anymore. It is a given that I was still astounded with the idea of being magical. I stood up and ran to the office and was surprised to see that both of my parents were home. <em>Great! It is like killing two birds in one shot.<em>

"Mum, dad…" I said almost whispering. "I have got something to show you."

"Yes, dear?" my mother answered.

"I received a letter from a strange school," I continued.

"No, Alice," she said. "I was talking to your father."

"But mother! I have got something important to tell you!"

"Alright," my father answered. "You have got 5 minutes of my attention."

"I received this letter, father," I continued. I handed him the letter and let him read it for himself. While he was doing so, my mother was giving me a disapproving look that made the hair on my neck stand up.

"Alright then," he said. "It is the same school Endora is sending Scarlett every year."

"Let me take a look at it," my mother said in response. She seemed more interested since Scarlett was being sent to the same place I strangely got accepted into without even applying.

My mother started reading the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

Dear Ms. Owen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>

"It sounds legitimate," she commented after reading the acceptance letter. She looked at me and said, "We will give you some money so you can go with Scarlett and buy your school supplies."

I just nodded and left the room. If anyone in the world could have made me feel so insignificant, it would have been my parents. My father was never that bad, but my mother had always treated me differently after I changed the color of her brand new car to bright pink without even knowing I was doing anything. After that moment of torture with my parents, I decided to call Scarlett again. I needed to apologize to her and see if she could show me where in London could we find such things as cauldrons and wands.

"Scarlett?"

"Yes, Ally?"

"I have got to apologize to you," I said nervously. "You see, I would have never imagined such school existed."

"Do not worry about it, Ally," she answered with kindness in her voice. "It must have been quite a shock."

"I'm still quite confused as to what all of this is about," I said feeling uneasy. "Would you mind telling me about it?"

After a moment of silence Scarlett finally answered. "I need to talk to my mother first. She might be able to explain to you better than I can. After all, I'm new at this too." How could she be _new_ at this? After all she had been going away for school for about _two_ years then.

"I need to get some fresh air," I confessed. "My parents were talking about your mother sending you away to this school; it makes me feel like they want to get rid of me."

"Do not say that!" She pleaded. "We need to go to this school, Ally. They don't teach the same things as in Muggle school."

"Muggle?" I asked shocked. "What in bloody hell is that?" _Muggle..._

She sighed. "Give me five minutes and I will talk to my mother. Do you think you can come to my house?"

"I can certainly try."

"Alright, I must go now. I need to talk to her before you get here. Goodbye, Ally."

"Goodbye, Scarly."

I was still in shock. Had she just called me a "muggle?" I don't even know what she meant by that. I hurried to the maid's quarters to find my chauffeur. I honestly did not care whether my parents would allow me to leave the house or not, I simply told them that I was leaving and needed money for my supplies. I made sure to pack some clothes. For some reason, I knew that I was not returning to my house that evening.

"Raison! You have got to hurry," I simply barked at my chauffeur. He was a large, dark skinned man. His hair was greasy, stuck to his forehead and he was from Brazil. I always thought that Brazilian men were supposed to be good-looking, but not my driver.

"Yes, Miss," he said calmly with a thick accent. "I am going as fast as I possibly can."

After fighting traffic for about half hour, we arrived at Scarlett's house. "Do not bother to wait for me, Raison," I said as he was carrying my bags and setting them down at Scarlett's living room. "If I decide to go back home, I will call you."

"Yes, Miss," he nodded.

As soon as I saw Scarlett, I just felt the urge to hug her. I felt so vulnerable, as if everything I knew to be true was no longer that way. Scarlett had always been like an older sister. I had always looked up to her, so the thought of hurting her feelings always made me feel guilty.

We went to her room and sat on her bed.

"Will you ever forgive me, Scarly?" I asked her in a remorseful tone of voice.

"How about…no?" She said with some humor in her voice.

"Wow! Way to make me feel worse..." I said following along with the joke.

"You know I am just joking with you," she said while playing with her hair. "Are you alright?"

I smiled. "Not really," I admitted, not only to her but also to myself. "I feel like I have been living in a world of lies."

"Lies?" She asked as she looked at me with her eyes wide open. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Come on, Scarly! Hogfarts?" I giggled. "Or whatever it is called..." I smiled at her. "I don't even know what it is...my parents must have signed me up for this to get rid of me." I did not like thinking that way, but my parents did push me away often.

"It's called Hogwarts, Allykins!" She said giggling. "And no one can sign you up! If you were accepted in that school is because you are meant to be there..."

"Just like Scarlett," Mrs. Brewster explained as she walked into Scarlett's room. She was a kind woman, unlike my mother.

"Oh…! Hello, Mrs. Brewster!" I smiled at Scarly's mother. "Meant to be there? What do you mean?" I continued. At this point, both of them had my full undivided attention.

"Call me Endora, I have known you since you were a little girl," she smiled back at me.

"Yes, madam...I mean, Endora." I felt my face all red and hot. I had never called any adult by their first names before. I knew better.

Endora laughed at me for a moment, "Scarlett told me about your letter. Are you excited?"

"Mother, she has a Muggle family, she doesn't know what is going on," Scarly said before I could even answer.

"How silly of me! You must have hundreds of questions, Ally."

"Yes, I most certainly do!" I said as I started to blush once again. "Can we start by you telling me what _muggles_ are?"

"Of course, dear, but first, tell me what you think this school is about," I did not know whether she was trying to spare my feelings or make me feel dumb, but either way I did not know what in bloody hell muggles were! And that was all I could think about.

"At first I thought it was a trick that Scarly was trying to play on me," I admitted and smiled at Scarly. "But now I can see that both of you are pretty serious about it. I honestly don't know!"

Endora sighed. She made me feel as if I was so stupid. I had known her practically my whole life, and did not think she actually meant to make me feel bad.

"Well, Ally, everyone is different," she began to explain to me. "Some have light skin, some others have dark skin. Some people are good with art, some others are good with more intellectual things," she paused for a moment and smiled at me. "And some of us, like Scarlett, you and I, are born with a gift..."

"We are witches!" Scarly squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

I gasped. I could not believe they were keeping a serious expression on their faces while telling me that I was a witch. "I am what...?" I asked astonished.

"You are a witch, Ally!" Scarly shrieked in excitement. "We can do magic!"

Endora smiled anxiously at me.

"So you mean to tell me that I am magical?" I asked astounded.

Scarlett looked way too enthusiastic for my liking. She was nodding like a mad woman and smiling as wide as her mouth could possibly go. I was still confused about the whole situation, but was able to play it off pretty well.

"I always suspected you were magical, dear," Endora said as she was caressing my hair. "I remember when your mother complained about her new car turning pink from one moment to the other." So she knew it all along!

"Blimey!" I yelped. "I am a witch...teach me how to do some magic, then!"

"This is why you will be attending Hogwarts, Alice," Endora said as she smiled sweetly at Scarly. "They will teach you everything you need to know. I went to Hogwarts too, and so did Kaleb."

"Say, Mrs. Bre...I mean, Endora," I said shyly. "You still haven't told me what a "_muggle_" is."

"Oh yes! A muggle is anyone who does not possess the gift of magic," she explained. I just loved how she had the patience to clarify things to me the way she did.

"I'm glad you are not a muggle!" Scarlett said smiling. "When we turn 17, we will be able to do magic together!"

"So my parents are muggles," I said with bad intentions.

"Now, Ally, there is nothing wrong with that," Endora said with a disapproving tone.

"Alright, alright," I blushed. "I just want to be 17 so I can do some things to them," I said as I winked at Scarly.

"No! You can go Azkaban if muggles see any magic!" Scarly said sounding scared.

"Scarlett, do not exaggerate!" Endora said giving Scarlett a mean stare.

Scarlett blushed. "Okay, mother," she said looking as if she was asking for forgiveness. "You can get in a lot of trouble."

"Azka what?" I asked curiously. "Everything magical sounds brilliant!"

"Azkaban is a..."

"Scarlett!" Endora interrupted her.

"I will tell you later," she whispered at me.

"Now, girls, it's late!" Endora said smiling. "It is time to go to bed. We need to wake up early and go to Diagon Alley." I decided not to ask what she meant by "Diagon Alley" as I knew she was not going to budge.

"Good night, Endora."

"Good night, mom!"

"Good night, girls," she said as she gave each of us a kiss.

"You're going to love Diagon Alley!" Scarly told me.

"I bet I will," I said in response.

We both went to get ready to go to bed. As I walked through the hallway I overheard Endora talking to my mother, letting her know that I was going to spend the night over at their house. After Scarly and I got ready to go to bed, she told me all about Diagon Alley and Azkaban. I wondered who could be so evil to be imprisoned by wizards and witches.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review :D Feedback is always wanted and most welcome!


	3. Muggles and Mudbloods

**A/N:** I could not thank my amazing sis/beta ariadne. chanel! You are truly amazing together with all the readers... I hope you all enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine...everything is JKR's...it sucks to be poor! *Insert Snape's voice here* Obviously, the OC's are mine :)

* * *

><p>After a rough night of sleep, Scarly woke me up early in the morning. She seemed very excited about the whole ordeal of me being a witch. She took me to the kitchen, and for the first time I saw things moving on their own. Mrs. Brewster was sitting down at the kitchen counter while a bowl of batter was being whisked on its own and the dishes were being washed by a floating sponge. I could not believe my eyes. She just smiled at me and winked. I felt as if she could read my mind.<p>

We ate our breakfast and got ready to go to Diagon Alley. I did not know how to dress for the occasion, so I set three different outfits on Scarlett's bed in hopes that she would tell me what would be appropriate. She smiled at me and pointed at the most simple of the outfits I had selected. It consisted of a pair of jeans, a shirt and my beloved converse. She knew better since she had been there before. So I listened to what she suggested and went with it.

We left the house, and Endora seemed to be in a hurry. I was wishing we could take the train, since I had never been in it. But I guess this time was not possible at all. Endora waived a taxi down, and told the driver the whereabouts she wanted to go to.

When we arrived at the place, it seemed as if we should not go there. We walked past a few stores and walked into a place called "the Leaky Cauldron." At first I started to wander around to the bookstore that was really close to it. This place was so unnoticed that Scarlett had to nudge me and point it out so I could actually see it.

They walked inside and everyone seemed to be glaring at Endora. She seemed quite uncomfortable, but continued on to the very back of the premises. There was this brick wall right in front of us, and all I could think about was how in bloody hell would we get past it. But suddenly after Endora taped a few of the bricks with a wooden stick (which I assumed was her _wand_), the wall seemed to have started opening up into another place. As we walked through the wall, Scarlett looked at me and smiled.

"This is the Diagon Alley I told you about," she said with enthusiasm.

"Wow," I said in response. And that was really all I could say.

I could not stop looking around at all. After we got past the brick wall, and I looked back it was as if I were in a dream. The wall was back up, but only now we were on the other side of it. We were walking, but quickly I realized that Endora was speed walking. She had mentioned she needed to stop at the bank before we went shopping, but I could not help walking as slow as I possibly could.

"Hurry!" she said to both of us. "You will have plenty of time to look around."

"Alright, alright," we answered.

"Endora," I said. "How am I going to buy anything in here? It seems as if their money is different than mine."

"It is, dear," she answered. "We are going to open your very own bank account, you will have a vault filled with money, you see?"

"Alright, I guess."

Scarlett was showing me absolutely everything she could while we were almost running to the bank. Before we could make it there, someone said Endora's name and her face turned into one of disgust.

"Hello Lucius," she said. "I'm sorry but we are in a bit of a hurry."

I tuned everything out the moment I saw this person's son. He was pale, very thin and as blonde as his father. He looked delighted to see us, but the expression on his face was one of superiority.

"Come, Draco," Lucius told his son. "We have things to do."

"Yes, father."

"We will see you later, then," Lucius said as he smiled at Endora. It looked as if it was a fake smile, but who knows?

We walked into the bank, and I was very surprised to see some very short men with long fingers and pointy noses. They were scary and ugly. I wanted to leave the bank right away.

"They are globlins," Scarly told me. "They are really good with money."

"Hello Mrs. Brewster," said one of the goblins. "How may I be of assistance?"

"I need to withdraw some money from vault 643, and also open a new account for my niece," she said and smiled at me.

"Very well, then," he answered. "Let us open the account first."

After a very long time, I gave him the money my mother had given me. He handed it to another goblin and mentioned to him that the vault number was 694.

"Muggle money!" he said. "I see. Well, you will have enough money for all of your Hogwarts affairs with this much muggle money."

"For the seven years?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, Miss Brewster," he answered. "For the whole seven years."

Scarlett and Endora smiled at me. They seemed very excited about all of this.

"That is brilliant!" I said smiling. "My mother thinks I will need that much for each year."

The goblin took us on a ride to the vaults. I felt as if I were on a rollercoaster ride, a very old one. We made a stop, and he pointed at the vault number 694.

"That is your vault, Miss Owen," he said as he started to walk towards it. "I made sure they had already deposited your money in it before we got here."

When he opened the vault, it was full of gold. Endora pushed me towards it and said, "Go on… It is all yours."

My mouth was wide open; I did not know what to do.

"Get a handful," she said. "Whatever you don't use, I'm sure you will find use for it in the train."

I got a handful of the money and stuck it all in my purse. After Endora had gone to her vault, we left the bank and went shopping. Whether we were in the muggle or wizarding world, shopping had always been something I enjoyed doing. We went to the store to get robes, Scar just needed hers adjusted. I felt quite uncomfortable trying the robes on, the only kind of robes I ever used before was a bath robe.

As we continued walking around, I noticed a shop full of owls. I started to nudge Scar. I knew I had to send a response to one of the teacher's from Hogwarts.

"Calm down, Ally," she said nudging me back. "We will get you an owl."

"I want to take my cat," I answered while I looked at the owls. "But I need a way to communicate with my parents, and also to send the response to Hogwarts." The truth was I just really wanted another pet.

I felt as if I was a 5 year old in a candy shop. I did not know what I wanted to do first, or where I wanted to go. I reached for my walkman, and started playing around with it. I needed a soundtrack for all the different emotions I was feeling at the same time. Scar was listening to music with me because Endora was buying things for a potion she was working on and we got a little bored. As we left the store, Scar started to tell me about this peculiar drink.

"Butterbeer!" she said. "It is delicious!"

Just the thought of butter and beer in the same sentence made me gag. "It does not sound delicious," I said. "Beer and butter together? Besides we are underage!"

Scar started to laugh at me. "It does not contain alcohol, dear," Endora started to explain. "And trust me, it is delicious!"

We began to make our way to the pub when Endora was startled by a very large family of gingers. She looked rather uncomfortable.

"Endora!" said the father. "It must have been ages since I saw you last."

"Hello Arthur," she said. "Yes, it has been a few years. As you must already know, I live amongst muggles."

"Yes, yes," he said. "Won't you introduce me to your little ones?"

All the while they were having this awkward conversation; Scar was busy staring at the twin brothers.

"Ally," Endora called me when I started to wander away. "Come meet Arthur Weasley. He's fascinated by muggles."

"Hello Mr. Weasley," I said shyly. "Well, I guess I am kind of a muggle, since my parents are non-magical."

"And this is Scarlett," Endora continued. "My daughter."

Scarlett just smiled at him, but could not stop looking at the twins.

"Hello girls," Arthur said. "You are not a muggle, dear," he continued. "You are simply a muggle-born."

I just nodded and smiled at him. I honestly did not want to be a muggle. Mr. Weasley was staring at my hands. He seemed to be very interested on what I was holding, but continued talking by introducing his family.

"These are my boys," he added. "Percy, he is the Gryffindor prefect," he said with a proud smile. "Fred and George; well introduce yourselves boys!" He did not seem to know which one was which. "And this is Ron; he is starting at Hogwarts this year, just like you."

They all said "hello" and smiled. The twins walked over to Scar and started to bother her. She seemed too happy for her own good. Endora was looking around and decided to leave just as a lady was walking up to Mr. Weasley. I assumed the lady was Mrs. Weasley. She had a little girl with her, another ginger. _They have so many children!_

"Mr. Weasley," I said shyly. "With all due respect, sir, I noticed that you were looking at my hands."

"Yes, dear," he said and smiled. Curiosity filled his eyes.

"Well, here you are," I said as I handed him my walkman. "This is how you work it," I added. "You can listen to music with it. This also has a cassette player besides the radio."

He seemed to be very amazed, but he smiled and did not even say thank you. He seemed to be in trance looking at the walkman, and his daughter was looking at it curiously too.

"Well, I am sure that I will be seeing you again," I added. "Have fun with it, you can return it to me another day."

"Well…"

"I have got to go, sir," I said and tried to look for my best friend's mother. "It seems that Endora is in a hurry to get somewhere."

"Alright, then," he said not paying attention to me.

"It was nice to meet you," I said as I smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"Likewise, Ally."

I walked over to Scar, and she guided me to the place her mother was hiding. She was at a pub sitting at the bar and talking to Lucius. She did not seem much happier than when she was talking to the Weasleys. We sat down at a table that was somewhat near Endora. Scar ordered two butterbeers and started to tell me all about the twins. She would not shut up about them; I wish I knew some kind of spell at that moment that would make her stop talking.

"Lucius," Endora sighed. "It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Leaving so soon?" he asked raising an eyebrow and looking at his cane. "It seems that your daughters are not done with their drinks."

"Well, I suppose I can wait a little longer," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"It has been…"

"Yes, I know," Endora said rolling her eyes. "At least 10 years."

"What happened to you, Endora?" he asked mockingly. "Have you forgotten where your loyalty lies?"

"No, I have not," she raised her voice a little. I had never seen her lose her temper. "We should meet on another occasion to talk about this," she turned to look at us but we pretended that we did not notice.

"I see," he answered and looked at us too. "Another time it will be then."

She simply smiled at him and nodded. Scar and I noticed we should not be taking long, so we chugged our drinks up and walked over to Endora. Lucius looked at us with disgust written all over his face; it was as if he was waiting for us to introduce ourselves.

"This is Scarlett, Lucius," Endora said rapidly before he could say anything. "And this is my niece Ally."

"Oh! How nice of you to introduce us," he had a sarcastic undertone to his voice. "I assume you have met my boy, Draco, have you?"

"Not officially," Endora answered without any patience.

"Well then," he said as he stood up. "Come with me."

"It is not necessary," Endora said while standing up. "We will have the pleasure of meeting him on another occasion."

"That is nonsense," he insisted.

As were leaving the pub, Lucius guided us to the robe shop where his son was waiting patiently for him. It was then when I noticed how...different Lucius looked. He had long, blonde hair. His clothes looked nothing like my father's or Scarlett's, which was strange since Mr. Brewster was a wizard too.

"Scarly, do you know who this man is?" I asked whispering and hoping no one else would hear me.

She shook her head. "I have not seen him before. But my mother seems to know him well."

That she did, but she looked very uncomfortable by his side. She kept looking back to us while talking to him.

"Girls, do not stay behind," she said sternly and kept talking to the strange wizard.

"Endora," Lucius said. "This is my boy, Draco."

"Hello Draco," Endora said while trying to fake a smile. "You look just like your father when he was younger."

Draco just stared at her and then at us and did not say a thing. Lucius looked at him with frustration and nudged him with his cane.

"Draco," he said. "It is not in our nature to be rude now, is it?"

Draco looked furious; his cute pale face turned pink. "Hello," he said with confidence. "My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy, that is."

"Now Draco, let's not be arrogant," Lucius said sarcastically. "After all, she also is a pure-blood."

As Lucius kept on bragging about his blood status, which I had no idea why it was so important, I spotted the Weasleys. I nudged Scarly and made a motion for us to talk to them without being noticed. She smiled and blushed. While Lucius and Endora were busy talking about other people's affairs, Scarly and I made a run for it. They were walking rather fast. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be the head of the family, since she was the one calling all the shots. Apparently, we did not run fast enough because by the time we made it to where they were previously standing, they had already left. When we turned around, we noticed that we were not alone. Draco Malfoy was standing right behind us.

"Where were you both going?" he asked frowning.

"We were just wandering off," Scarly answered. "Their conversation is boring me to tears."

I could not speak for some reason. It seemed as if I had forgotten how to speak English. Scarly kept looking at me while she was speaking to him. She was definitely glaring at me.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" he asked. "Whatever it may be, I assume it will be better than listening to my father talk nonsense to your mother."

"I don't know," Scarly answered. "What do you think, Ally?"

"Well, I am not sure," I said shyly. "This is the first time I come here."

"First time, is it? Well, your cousin and I could show you around, I suppose," Draco said, seeming so very full of himself.

We walked around for about an hour. He enjoyed talking about his own ventures, and after about 15 minutes, it became very tedious to hear his voice.

"I have an idea," I said excitedly. "Why don't you both come with me to get me an owl?"

I did not wait for their response, I simply wandered off. I honestly did not care whether they were following me or not, after all, Draco's voice was starting to get on my nerves. As I entered the store, my heart dropped. I always had a huge heart for animals. When I looked behind me, Scarly and Draco were right there, and they were engaged in a conversation that surprisingly was not about Draco. _Go figure!_

"Could you two help me choose?" I asked. "If it was for me, I would just get all of them!"

"Sure," they said in unison.

Scarly wandered off for a few minutes while Draco and I were looking around. When she came back, she had a beautiful gray owl on her hand. It was the most magnificent creature I had ever laid my eyes on.

"You are brilliant, Scarly!"

"I suppose you like this one, then?" she asked grinning like a mad person.

"Like it?" I giggled. "I love it!"

After wandering around some more, we heard Endora's voice, and trust me, she was not happy with us.

"Where have you been?" she asked sounding very irritated. "Where did you get that owl, Ally?"

"Draco and Scarly were showing me around," I said nervously. "And this is my owl!"

"Draco was showing you around, was he?" Lucius said with an intimidating tone of voice. "Don't worry Endora, they were in good hands."

Draco gave his father a faint smile and looked down.

"There they are!" said a very familiar voice.

When we looked back, the Weasleys were standing a few feet behind us.

"Ally," Mr. Weasley said. "This device of yours is most fascinating, I must tell you!"

Lucius looked at me as if I was a piece of trash.

"That is a muggle device, I see," he stated. His face looked like if he had sucked on a lemon.

"Father," Draco said. "These are the Weasleys, are they not? They are the family that overpopulates the wizarding world and cannot afford to do so."

"Draco!" Lucius said raising his voice. "We do not have to lower ourselves to their level."

Ron, the youngest boy of them all, looked as if he was about to kill Draco, and for a moment I wished he had done so.

"We must go now," Lucius said, touching Endora's arm and kissing her on the cheek. "It was a pleasure to see you as always, Endora."

"Goodbye, Lucius," she said as she turned to look at Draco. "Draco."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Brewster."

As the Malfoys started to walk away, I could hear Draco asking his father something, but the twins interfered.

"We are not blood traitors, Malfoy," one of them said angrily.

"We just don't judge other people," the other one finished.

Lucius turned around and smiled. "Sure you are blood traitors. Your family thinks there is nothing wrong with…befriending muggles and mudbloods."

"Mudbloods?" I asked frowning. For some reason, I did not like the sound of it.

"I will explain later, Ally," Scarly whispered.

"Yes, Owen," Lucius said sneering. "Mudbloods like yourself."

"She is a mudblood?" Draco asked and his cute little face crunched up just like his father's had moments ago. "That is disgusting!"

I did not know what they were talking about, but I could tell that I was being insulted. I could not handle all the stares and insults that followed, so I ran to the Leaky Cauldron and asked a random stranger to let me out. Once I got to the other side, I called Raison and demanded him to pick me up. He arrived within 10 minutes of my call, and seemed to be worried about me.

"Where to, Miss Owen?" he asked.

"Go to Brewster Manor and then home!" I said trying to fight back the tears.

I thought I had gotten there before they did, but as I approached the door Endora answered it. She did not let me say anything, she just held me while I cried my eyes out.

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts anymore," I said between sobs. "I would rather go to another boarding school."

"Don't say that," she said. "Not everyone is like the Malfoys, Ally. You will love Hogwarts."

"If only I could use my wand for something else than poking people…" I whispered more to myself than to her. Scarly took me to her bedroom while Endora was telling Raison that I would be going home the next day.

The next day, I went home with Scarlett to get what I needed from my room. She told me I would take too much, and that she would help me out by choosing what I was going to actually need. I packed some bags, kissed my father (my mother was not even there to bid me goodbye), and went back to Scarlett's house. Mr. Brewster told us he would also be going to King's Cross and that we should get everything ready before going to sleep because the next day would be chaotic. He was right; it was a very chaotic morning.

"Girls, you need to hurry or you will lose the train!" Mr. Brewster said to us as we ran with our things all across the station. Mr. Brewster was a kind man and he also seemed to be very young. My parents really liked the Brewsters but adored to talk about their lives. Mother often talked about how young they were. They had Scarlett when both of them were 18 years old, far too young in my mother's eyes. I always thought that I should not know these things, but they insisted on talking about the Brewsters every single time we met with them, which was very often. My parents had me when they were 27, the perfect age to have a baby, according to my father. I really did not care.

I was looking around when I suddenly hit Mr. Brewster with the trolley.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Brewster!" I quickly said blushing.

"It's alright, Ally," he smiled softly and I giggled. I may have been a little girl, but Mr. Brewster was a very handsome man.

"Daddy, are you going with us to the Platform?" Scar asked him and batted her eyes. I suddenly felt very sad. I was wishing my parents were there with me to go through the whole experience, but they were not. They were too busy with their own lives; they were too busy for their own daughter.

"Of course, sweetie," he kissed her head and smiled at both of us. "Are you ready for the best part?"

"The best part?" I blinked dumbly. What was he talking about?

"Kaleb, Ally does not know what you are talking about!" Endora glared at her husband. "Do not confuse her."

"Oh, you are no fun!" Mr. Brewster said and kissed her cheek.

"Now, Ally, pay close attention," Endora stood next to me. "You are going to push your trolley and run through that wall."

I gulped and I felt the blood leaving my face. "Is this a joke?"

Scarlett placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Ally, it is going to be alright. I promise."

"Ally," I turned to look at Mr. Brewster when I heard his voice. "Dore is going to go through the wall first, and then Scarly, then you, and I will be right behind you, alright?"

I could not say anything so I simply nodded. Endora ran to the wall, and I half expected her to hit it and fall on the ground, but that never happened. As soon as she touched the wall, she disappeared. I stared in amazement. _This must be a dream!_ After Endora, Scarly pushed her trolley and ran. Mr. Brewster got closer to me and whispered.

"Just breathe, close your eyes and run!"

And so I did. When I opened my eyes, I was in a completely different world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review :D Feedback is always wanted and most welcome! Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know what I can do to make this story better! =)


	4. Gryffindork? Wait, what?

**A/N:** A special "Thanks" to my beautiful sis ariadne. chanel! I was truly struggling with this one... I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine...everything is JKR's...it sucks to be poor! *Insert Snape's voice here* Obviously, the OC's are mine :)

* * *

><p>Everything seemed just too good to be true. The train was called Hogwarts Express and it was simply magnificent. I was just standing there; I felt that I had no control over my limbs because I could not stop staring at the train and the station. Scar was nudging me constantly and I just didn't care. Before I could even almost wake up from my daydreams, I was already inside of the train and Scarlett was trying to get my attention so we could wave goodbye to her parents. We ran to the windows and leaned over so we could touch their hands. As the train started moving, Endora tried to follow the train for a minute, and then she stopped and just squealed, "We love you girls!"<p>

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside because I was secretly thinking that she was my mother saying she loved me. Scar and I were in the same cabin, she was telling me everything she could remember about Hogwarts, but she could not tell me much since she wanted me to discover everything as time went on.

After a few moments, the twins appeared and sat down on each side of Scarlett. They were trying to confuse her as to which one was which and she just giggled. I was looking outside; I could not believe how fast we were going and how beautiful the landscape was. This was my first time in a train.

Later on, a lady came by selling candies and such. Scarlett was just telling me the chocolate frogs were delicious and that I should definitely buy some, and so I did. I was impressed to see that the people in the pictures actually moved around, left and came right back.

Fred and George were still trying to get Scarlett's attention at all costs, but it seemed that Scarlett was more interested in one of them, George. I was not sure how she could tell them apart, but she would look and smile at him more than to the other twin. When Fred got tired of this, he sat by me and started trying to make conversation since Scarlett was too busy talking to George and they were ignoring him. He was really nice and was telling me all about the sorting ceremony and how he had told his younger brother Ron that it was really painful. I was already wishing I would be placed into Ravenclaw, because my sister was in there, but at the same time I knew I would be perfectly fine if I was placed into Gryffindor if everyone was like the twins.

"Fred, George," Scarlett said. "Make sure you watch over my sister in case she is placed into Gryffindor."

I did not know she was actually paying any attention to my conversation with Fred, but apparently she was. I started to blush and she just smiled at me.

"Of course, Scar!" Both of them responded at the same time. I always thought it was freaky how in sync twins could be.

"I really want to be placed in Ravenclaw," I said. "But my second option is definitely Gryffindor."

They all smiled at me and continued on with the previous conversations. Fred was telling me about the library, and how there was a restricted section. I was very interested to learn as much as I possibly could before we arrived there, I did not want to look stupid if someone mentioned something and I did not know what it was.

We were apparently talking for a very long time, because one of the students was coming to each cabin to let everyone know that we should be changing into our robes already. I felt butterflies in my stomach, I had never been that nervous in my life.

Before we arrived to the station, two students came by our cabin asking if we had seen a toad.

"My name is Hermione," said this girl with really crazy hair. "Hermione Granger."

"Hello," we all said.

"This is Neville," she said introducing this little chubby boy with black hair. "He has lost his toad, have any of you seen it?"

"No, sorry," Scarlett answered uninterested. "But good luck!"

Neville seemed as if he was about to start crying. "Say, Neville," I said smiling. "Why don't you sit with us and wait until we get to the station?"

He just nodded and sat down. "Perhaps that is a good idea," Hermione answered for him.

Both of them stayed for the rest of the ride with us. The twins started asking Scarlett all about the muggle world. Hermione and I were answering the questions with and for Scarlett, which I could tell it was making her feel very uncomfortable and irritable.

Once we arrived at the station we all left at once. Scarlett was still talking to the twins, and I could notice that she was not paying any attention to her surroundings while I was trying to take everything in. She suddenly dropped her wand and bumped into Draco. He was the last person I wanted to see. Draco just looked at us in disgust, and his face reminded me of his father's since it seemed that he had just sucked on a very sour piece of lime.

"You again!" he screeched. "Blood traitor!"

Scarlett just looked at him, completely disregarded his comment and continued walking.

"Afraid of fighting back, are you?" he said sneering.

"No, she is not afraid," someone responded for her. "She just doesn't want to waste her time with stupid people like you, Malfoy!"

When we looked back to see who was defending Scar, the twins started to smile and high-fived each other.

"Yeah!" both of them said loudly. "Our baby brother is standing up for Scarlett!"

"What did you say, Weasley?" Draco answered furiously as he approached Ron.

It seemed that they were going to start fist fighting, and I was very intrigued to see Draco getting a black eye for once. But before they could even touch each other, a really tall bearded man broke off the fight. I came to find out that the bearded man's name was Hagrid. He looked like a kind man, but I could barely understand what he said. He guided us to some boats. Once we arrived at the dock I noticed that Scarlett was no longer with me; I felt really uncomfortable. The view was amazing. Neville had to nudge me, so I could come back to reality, and pointed to this splendid castle just ahead of us. I simply wanted that moment to last for as much as possible. I was amazed at the very thought of going inside that castle and living there.

When we arrived at the dock, we all got up and out of the boat. Before we could get going Hagrid started asking if anyone had lost a toad. Neville's face lit up in happiness. He got his toad and it seemed that if he could hug it without killing it he would have.

Soon enough we arrived to the castle I was in disbelief. How could I go so long without knowing that such place existed? This was all truly amazing! I absolutely loved the architecture of the place, the landscape, everything, of course, was very magical. As we entered the castle, we were guided to wait until told otherwise. A lady, whom introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, was telling us all about the sorting ceremony as well as the houses within the school. I already knew that I wanted to be in Ravenclaw and I was ready to prove I belong there. Well, I am lying; I had no idea how to get into my house of choice.

Everybody seemed to be very scared. I spotted the youngest ginger boy, Ron, and I smiled. He looked as if he was about to vomit because he was so nervous. I overheard him mentioning that his brothers had told him that the sorting ceremony was going to be painful; I could not help but to giggle.

While we were waiting for Professor McGonagall to come back, I overheard the other students whisper the name of another student around.

"Hairy Snoter is here!" I heard for the 100th time. I could not resist any more so I decided to just come out and ask.

"Neville," I said while battering my eye lashes. "Who is this Hairy Snoter person?"

Neville just looked at me in amazement and started to laugh. "Hairy Snoter?" he repeated.

I just blushed. He said it a little bit too loud for my liking. Everyone just gasped and turned around to stare at me.

Hermione Granger approached me whispering, "The name is Harry Potter," she said while trying to be subtle. "He is the only person who has survived the killing curse."

"Ah… I guess he is very special then," I said while blushing even more. I had no idea what the killing curse was.

"For a mudblood, you can be very funny!" a very familiar voice said in a sarcastic tone.

I turned around to see Draco standing behind me with two very fat and tall boys next to him. I just looked at him with disgust all over my face, just like he would look at me, and turned back to talk to Neville and Hermione.

"I was talking to you, Owen," he continued trying to catch my attention.

"I know, Malfoy," I responded as I turned around again to face him. "I chose to ignore you, you see?"

Before he could continue insulting me, Professor McGonagall returned and guided us to this large room. As I looked around, I noticed that it looked as if there was no ceiling in that room. Apparently it was under a spell. It looked magnificent! It kind of reminded me of a cathedral that I had visited with my parents not long ago. I sighed. I missed my family even though I knew they did not miss me.

Before the sorting ceremony started, Professor McGonagall placed an old looking hat on a stool. Everyone just stared at it. Soon after, it began to sing a little song talking about all of the houses. It took me aback. Never in a million years would I have thought a hat could sing.

Professor McGonagall got a long piece of parchment paper and started reading out the names. The students would approach her and sit on the stool. She then would put the hat on their heads and the hat would call out the house in which the student was supposed to be in.

"Crabbe, Vincent," she said with a disgusted look on her face. One of Malfoy's friends walked to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on him and it started murmuring something that no one could understand.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and Slytherin's table cheered. I turned to look at his other two friends, and Draco was smiling. Some other students were called before Malfoy's other friend had his turn with the sorting hat.

"Goyle, Gregory," she said energetically. Draco pushed him towards the front and he bumped onto me. Neville was standing next to me and he frowned.

"He will be sorted in Slytherin, you will see," he whispered and a few seconds later, the hat shouted the same as it did with Crabbe.

"Granger, Hermione," she said as Hermione started walking to the very front.

She seemed very anxious but was able to contain her emotions quite well. She sat on the stool and held on to its edge very tightly. The hat seemed to be thinking for a little while before it made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it screamed.

All of the students cheered and applauded for her. After being sorted, she got up at once and sprinted to Gryffindor's table with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Longbottom, Neville," Professor McGonagall continued. Neville looked at me and gulped. I smiled and pushed him gently towards Professor McGonagall, which obviously was a horrible idea since he fell over on his way to get sorted. I felt guilty when everyone laughed at him. When he finally sat, a couple of minutes later, the hat sorted him in Gryffindor. He ran off to Gryffindor's table still with the hat on! _Oh my! _I thought and covered my eyes. He ran back and returned the hat. After a few other names were called, I heard the most horrible name ever.

"Malfoy, Draco," she said out loud.

He looked so full of himself, I was so tempted to put my foot in front of him but I did not. Instead he pushed me out of his way while he was passing by me. He sat down on the stool and looked around the room as if he was about to be crowned. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat and as it was hovering over his head the hat just shouted "SLYTHERIN" before it could even touch him. He stood up, smiled proudly and walked over to Slytherin's table as if he had just won the lottery. _Why couldn't he just fall on his face?_ All of the Slytherin students cheered for him and as soon as he got to the table Crabbe and Goyle hugged him.

"Owen, Alice," she finally called out my name. I was so nervous; I thought I was going to fall on my face.

I sat on the stool and whispered to myself, "I so don't want this old thing touching me."

She looked at me looking very irritated and put the hat on me.

The hat took its time. I was whispering, "Please let me be in Ravenclaw!"

"Ravenclaw, eh?" the hat said talking to itself. "You, my dear," it continued. "Are brave, so then… GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

Everybody applauded. As I looked at Scar she looked excited and upset at the same time. I was not happy to in Gryffindor, but decided to make the best out of the situation. I sat by Neville and Hermione. A few more students were called after me, and then Professor McGonagall called out someone that made everyone gasp.

"Potter, Harry," she said as this skinny black haired boy walked up.

The students around me were just looking at him in amazement as if he was a celebrity. Everyone around me kept repeating his name as if to convince themselves that he was actually there. Once the sorting hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR," all the students got up and cheered in excitement. Ron seemed to be very excited since Harry sat right next to him.

"Smith, Sarah," was called next. A cute little girl with brown curly hair walked up to the stool and as soon as the hat was placed on her head, she was sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted and Hufflepuff's table cheered and shouted for their new member.

"Weasley, Ronald," she continued. Ron looked like he was going to be sick. He walked up to the stool and sat nervously. Seconds later, the hat shouted _Gryffindor_ and his three brothers cheered for him. He walked up to the table and sat next to Harry.

After the last student was sorted into a house, Professor McGonagall took the hat away and Professor Dumbledore gave a little speech and made a bunch of food appear out of nowhere. I noticed that no matter how much people ate; more food would just appear and replace the food that had been taken. The drinks would refill themselves.

Just before the feast was all done, Scarly came over to the Gryffindor table and sat by me. At first, I was happy since I was no longer alone, but after a few minutes, I realized her intentions. She was there because of the twins! I could not call her out on it in front of everybody, but I started to get annoyed since I was sure that she was going to be talking about George every time I saw her. _I wish I was placed in Ravenclaw! _

"Oh, George!" she said while her face was turning so red it was almost purple. "You are just crazy!"

"No, I am not," he said. "When school is out, I would definitely come visit you and scare your muggle neighbors."

Fred, at that point, just looked at me and smiled shyly. He then started to mimic George and hit him on the back of his head.

"Oh, stop it," Fred told his twin. "Scarlett's face is going to explode if you don't!"

Scarly looked stunned when he said that. She looked at me and hid her face on my shoulders.

"That is so embarrassing," she whispered.

Before I could say anything, dinner was over and Professor Dumbledore instructed the prefects to guide the first years to their respective common rooms. Scarly had told me she would walk me to the Gryffindor tower. I was glad to see that Percy did not notice that she was there for the most part.

As I was standing up I saw from the corner of my eyes the silhouette was a blonde person. When I turned to see who it was I realized it was Draco, so I quickly turned my head to face Scar again.

"Filthy house is the house that accepts mudbloods," he passed by telling his bodyguards.

The boys just smiled and nodded without saying a word. "Crabbe, Goyle!" he said. "Look how pathetic these Gryffindorks are!"

I looked at him in anger. I just wanted to rip his head off. "Gryffindork…wait, what gives you the right?" I confronted him. Scarly pushed me behind her as in to protect me.

He just chuckled and walked away.

As we walked to our common room, I could not believe my eyes! The paintings were moving and welcoming us to Hogwarts!

"Impressive, is it not?" Neville muttered and I nodded. There were no words to describe what I was feeling at the moment.

Before we got to the common room, Percy told Scarlett she could not be there since he was about to give us the new password and she could not know of it. She rolled her eyes and waved goodbye.

Finally, we got to the common room, and we were told to give the password "Caput Draconis" to the fat lady whenever we wanted to enter. Percy, who was the prefect, told us to never give our password to anyone, but I could already see myself breaking my rule so Scarly could get in whenever she wanted to see me.

Once we were inside, Percy did not give us a chance to look around. He immediately pointed at the girls' dorms and at the boys' dorms, and walked away with the boys. When we, the girls, went to our dorms, I noticed that Hermione was one of my three other roommates. I was hoping I would get to choose my bed, but apparently, my bed was already chosen and it was right next to Hermione's. _This is going to be a very interesting school year._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review :D Feedback is always wanted and most welcome!


End file.
